


Regret

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, Love, Oaths & Vows, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Jon receives her warm body and buries his face inside her hair. Her touch is so tender and firm, Jon feels he is melting. For the first time since he left Winterfell, he is happy. Being with Sansa again is a gift.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Time has passed till the end of the show and I haven't accepted the end we got... and after the hug between Kit and Sophie, I had to write again about them. I love them so much and I want them to be happy!
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Jon looks at her and kneels. She is stunning. She has always looked radiant but right now… Jon fights to control his body. This is the first time they see each other after that day. He couldn’t see her coronation. He couldn’t stand by her side. He couldn’t do anything for her. Jon doesn’t want to think about all the ways he has failed her. He should have listened to her. She is the smartest person he knows. She is smarter than everyone else, even Tyrion. Daenerys fooled everyone but not her. Jon knew it was a mistake but he wanted to believe that was the right thing to do. He wanted to protect everyone else, Jon just wanted to protect his family and didn’t listen to them when he should have. Sansa was right about everything.

“There is no need for such formalities.” Sansa says with a soft smile and goes to give him a hug. Jon receives her warm body and buries his face inside her hair. Her touch is so tender and firm, Jon feels he is melting. For the first time since he left Winterfell, he is happy. Being with Sansa again is a gift. He squeezes her against his chest and regrets every decision he made since he left her in Winterfell the first time. This is his place. This is where he belongs. Time passes, but nobody says nothing. This is their moment and the people know it.

“I’ve missed you.” He mumbles against her ear and notices how she moves her head to nod. She has missed him too. Finally, after those words, they break the hug to look at each other. She is more beautiful than ever. Her long red hair shines under the sun.

“Come inside Lord Commander.” She invites him to the castle. Sansa gives some orders to attend the other guards who have come with him from the Wall, and then, they go inside. The castle has recovered some of her past dignity. And it feels warmer too. She offers him some time to rest but Jon denies her offer. Jon wants to be alone with her. Jon needs to be alone with her. There is something he has wished to do since he knew she was going to be queen in the North.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” He says. “But I was no knight.” Jon adds when Sansa closes the door. Her blue eyes are on him, she is confused but doesn’t say anything. She lets him speak. “I knew that day the only thing that I wanted to do all my life was to protect you.” Jon walks to her and stops in front of her to kneel. He takes off his gloves and hers.

“Jon…”

“know I’m Lord Commander now, I know this is wrong and people outside would consider what I’m doing treason, but I don’t care.” He continues. During his time in the Wall, Jon has had a lot of time to think about his past, his present and his future. He has thought about Sansa and all the things he has lost because he thought he was doing the honouring thing because he lied to himself. This is what he should have done a long time ago. He is no king, no Targaryen, no Stark… He is none of those things. Jon is something else. He takes her hands and guides them to his lips to kiss them softly. “I won’t make the same mistake again Sansa.” Her body shivers and Jon knows this is the right thing to do. There is no honour in his actions but who he doesn’t care about honour anymore.

This is the right thing.

This is the only thing he will never regret.

Jon belongs to Sansa. They can’t be together but that doesn’t change the fact he belongs to her. He will return to the Wall but a part of himself will stay by her side. He kisses her hands again and Sansa allows him that. She doesn’t move. She doesn’t say anything. Sansa knows this moment is important. Sansa knows this moment will change everything between them. She knows what Jon is about to do and she is well aware she should stop him, but she can’t. Sansa wants what Jon is giving her.

“My queen, Sansa, I offer my services. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” He is no real knight but he is her knight.

“I vow that you shall always have a place by my heart and meat and mead at my table.” She says with a tender voice. “And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonour. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” Jon kisses one last time her hands. “Arise.” Jon obeys and stands in front of her. Her dark eyes glued to her beryl blue eyes.

She is the only queen he will follow. Sansa is the only person he will serve with his life.

“I’m sorry.” Jon never apologized to her. He never said those words to her. Jon was to hurt and lost to say them, but now, he is ready for this moment. He is ready for her answer and what it will mean. Sansa caresses his cheek and smiles in silence. Everything is forgiven. “I should have never left Winterfell.” This is the second time he has this regret. “I should have never left you.” However, this is his biggest regret. “I belong to you.” He says breathlessly and terrified.

Sansa nods and bites her lower lip. She is thinking about something. Jon feels her other hand on his chin. And after a second, Sansa pushes him. His lips collide and they both know they are home for the first time in their lives. This is what they always dreamed when they were younger. Life is unfair, hard, cruel… Jon will have to return to the Wall and Sansa will have to let him go. Life is not perfect or how they imagined it, but this moment is exactly how they always wished. It is a desperate kiss, full of hurt and regret; but, at the same time, there is love and care. Sansa feels safe with his arms around her waist. Jon feels safe with her hands touching his skin.

“You will return to me.” She says. It is a promise. Sansa is making him a promise. “Your place is here by my side.”

“My vow is for life.”

“You gave your life once.” She remembers him. Sansa caresses his skin and her eyes shine. “I’ll find a way to make you come home.” Jon believes her. If there is a person capable of that is her. She is the smartest person he knows. “And nobody will stop me.” Jon gives her a deep and long kiss.

This is only the start for them.

Two days later he is leaving Winterfell. He looks back and finds her in the battlements. She moves her hand and Jon return the gesture with a smile. He will come back home. He will come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I think an epilogue is going to appear that will make things better. I dream about that because there are things that I don't understand no matter the time.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
